Routing calls through networks has become increasingly complex. For example, routing calls to Internet protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) subscribers typically includes routing calls to a number of components that perform various processing associated with the calls. If an IMS network element fails or the IMS network experiences an outage, the IMS network may not be able to deliver the call.